


Mai Iloko Mai

by CeilidhFraser



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dominance, Emotional Healing, F/M, M/M, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeilidhFraser/pseuds/CeilidhFraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cath works out how to deal with Steves brand of crazy.  Or how to tame her men by any means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai Iloko Mai

**Author's Note:**

> When my partner in fic says you won't believe the dream I had last night, you really should run. This is just the committing of mme_kat's dream to the written word. Thanks for letting me write it babe, also, thanks for the beta. She's amazing so any other mistakes are all mine

Cath paced the living room, her movements jerky and agitated. Usually pacing helped, but the phone call she had just concluded had shaken her to the core would not be eased. Her mind had been awhirl since Kono had called her a little less than thirty minutes ago to fill her in on the day’s events. She had been furious ever since. It was bad enough when Steve, filled with knowledge and the self-assurance that the super powers he thought that his SEAL training gave him, routinely threw himself headlong into the path of danger, but Danny? Danny who was supposed to be the calm, level headed one under fire? That was unthinkable and made her see if not red, at least an impossibly dark shade of amber.

Kono had thought it was only fair to let her know and Cath really appreciated the fact that her best girlfriend on the island thought enough about her to let her know when her lovers had issues at work. Her breath had caught in her throat when Kono had told her that Steve and Danny were on their way to Tripler in an ambulance. Kono had been quick to follow up with the fact that neither of them were really in danger, then continued to tell her that Danny had seen a shooter that was out of Steve’s line of sight and pushed his boss and lover out of the way. The only problem with that heroic gesture was that Danny had caught two rounds to his vest. No blood loss but he had been transported because of the mild chest pain that had followed, the paramedics were happy to release him with a promise of attending his regular physician, but Steve had demanded, and had been silent ever since. Kono said that Steve was more shaken up than she had ever seen him. Cath could only imagine the turmoil in his disturbingly screwed up psyche.

The evolution of their relationship had been both odd and the most natural thing in the world. They had been a threesome for almost twelve months now. Cath had been exclusively Steve’s partner but the emotion and attraction between Steve and Danny had almost crackled whenever they were in the room together. It would raise the hairs on her arms as the lure of sensual promise sizzled through the air between the two men. She had watched them for months, the push and pull between them ebbing and flowing without physical or emotional fruition, neither man consciously or physically realising what their feelings were, or perhaps, her favored theory, not wanting to disturb the status quo.

Cath had known that it would have to be her that would force them to take the final step, even if it meant she lost her exclusivity or even any right to Steve. It had taken a night of drunken shenanigans for the men to finally fall into a relationship that was more than work partners and best friends. Thankfully, Cath had not been discarded as she had imagined she would be. The three of them had grown almost instantly into if not a conventional relationship, it was a loving family that had flourished under their mutual affection.

As Cath paced the room, thoughts of her boys being injured toppled haphazardly through her mind. She knew that whilst Danny’s injury would be visible and would barely even register with her voluble blond lover, Steve’s injuries would not only be invisible but he’d squirrel them away and let them fester in the back of his mind until they slowly ate away at his heart. Whilst Danny and herself had reference points of happy past relationships and easily fell back into the loving familiarity of the affection they shared. The same affection that grew every day they spent together, Steve was a completely different matter. Her Hawaiian boy was a minefield of past hurts and emotional agony that only now was beginning to withdraw, one by one his relationships had been flushed down the toilet of life, since adulthood he had no one that unabashedly had his back and loved him with reservation. Sure he had close friends but nobody that had said, “I know you're broken but I love you anyway, with all my heart.”

She had known them both long enough to know that no matter how established their relationship was and how much love the three of them shared, that today’s incident would live with them through many weeks or even months unless she could find a way to help the boys decompress. Injuries to his lovers immediately caused Steve to shut down emotionally and blame himself. Some way for the possibility that he had caused the issue and he was going to lose whoever was affected. A sudden naughty thought occurred to her. Instinctively knowing that she had hit upon a way to do that, Cath grab her phone and ran lithely up the stairs to the bedroom they shared, dialling Kono as she ran.

~***~****

The Camaro stopped in the driveway with a jarring lurch. Before the car had even stopped shuddering, the driver’s door was flung open and Steve launched himself out of the vehicle, his boots, pounding on the ground as he stormed towards the gate.

“Get back here.” Danny called as he tumbled out of the car, not quite as quickly as Steve, and with an arm wrapped around his ribs as he walked.

“Why is there a car you want to throw yourself in front of?” Steve turned to face his partner.

“You’re a piece of work you know.” Danny scoffed at Steve. “You do that every single time we are under fire, and it’s perfectly acceptable for you, but the minute I did it you go all Jacob fucking Black on me.”

“Jacob Black?” Steve tilted his head to the side trying to keep up with Danny’s diatribe.

“Never mind.” Danny hand waved his comment. “Point is you’re not the only one who can have someone’s back.”

“I’m trained to protect you. What part of that don’t you get?” Steve explained.

“The part, you gigantic idiot, is that I have the same training.”

“Did I miss your SEAL status?” Steve scowled at him.

“Smartass. You know damned well I meant the part of the training where I’m supposed to protect my teammates.”

“Not at your own expense.” Steve growled through clenched teeth.

“I was wearing my vest, Steven. I took a calculated risk. It paid off, I got some bruises. No harm no foul.”

“And what if they had been armour piercing rounds? Did you think of that? What would I tell Cath? Grace?”

Danny paled at the mention of his daughter’s name. “But they weren’t, and you don’t have to, so it’s all good.”

“This time.”

“I have a question for you.” Danny stepped closer and pressed his hand against Steve’s heaving chest.

“What?” 

“If they had been cop killers, if they had been targeting your head as I suspected. If they had found their mark and your skull had been split open like an overripe pumpkin, how do you think I could tell Cath? Or Monkey? Better yet how would I be able to forgive myself for having the chance to save you?”

“I’m expendable, the only ones who would miss me are you and Catherine and you have each other.”

“You really don’t have a clue do you.” Danny used the hand against Steve’s chest to push him out of his way and walked up the pathway to the front door.

Danny was just swinging the front door open as Steve jogged up the path behind him. As Danny stepped through the door, his mouth opened to contradict his partner, Steve crashed into his back.

“What. The. Fuck.” Danny breathed as Steve looked up and took his first glance at what was once their living room.

“Close your mouths boys, and then close and lock the door behind you.” Cath spoke, her voice calm and clear.

“Cath?” Steve murmured.

“No words unless I say. Commander.” She walked across the room towards them. She had covered the windows in blackout curtains and pulled the downstairs bed into the middle of the living room. She had dug Danny’s photographic lights out of the attic and focussed the both of them on the bed in the middle of the room.

“Why?” Danny breathed.

“Because a little bird told me that you were a naughty boy.” Cath purred as she walked slowly towards them. With Kono’s help she was now wearing a pair of knee high leather stiletto boots, tiny red lace thong, the lace so delicate and sheer that it did nothing to hide her femininity from him. Her upper body was covered, if you could call it that, by a black leather corset with tiny lace edged cups that barely covered her nipples. She had tied her hair back tightly in high ponytail and wore no makeup except for a slash of Passion!Red lipstick. In her left hand she held a riding crop that she slapped lightly against her right palm.

Every step she took her hips swayed like a street walker trying to catch a John. She could see them watching her, Steve’s eyes transfixed on the crop, arousal growing with every step she took. Danny's eyes followed her every step, his eyes riveted to her crotch, his total arousal already evident, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips as he struggled to maintain his control. Looking up into his face, she could see confusion in his eyes and maybe even a little suspicion, but when Cath reached her lovers she ran the tip of the riding crop down each button on Danny’s shirt.

“I have decided that Steven and I need to discipline you, Daniel.” Cath walked slowly around Danny’s shoulder, making sure to keep contact with him the whole way around his body before she turned her attention to Steve. 

“You decided?” Danny almost growled.

“I know you disapprove of your partner’s actions, Steven.” Cath decided to ignore Danny's question, focusing completely on Steve and ran the tip of the crop down his aquiline nose, and then let it trail across his broad shoulders. “You’re going to help me punish him.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Steve spoke.

“Good boys.” She struggled to contain her surprise at Steve's complete and almost immediate subservience, before she spoke, and then stalked across the room.

“Strip.” Her voice was firm and authoritative as the whole situation started to stir her own arousal.

“Excuse me?” Danny’s voice was little more than an indignant whimper.

“I said Daniel. I want you both to strip. Right. The. Fuck. Now.”

Steve’s gaze dropped to the ground as he stepped around Danny and began to comply with Cath’s demand. He slipped his tee-shirt over his head, as Cath stalked closer to Danny, she traced the crop around Danny’s shoulders (whose shoulders?) as she walked circled him, the only sound in the room the sharp staccato clicks of her heels. Steve stood on the other side of the room, his large hands on the waistline of his cargo pants, his eyes transfixed on the tableau in front of him.

“Do you think it’s wise to disobey me Detective?” 

“Who’s disobeying?” he asked with a croak. “I’m weighing my options.”

“You don’t have any, Detective.” Cath breathed the words against his face as she leaned forward, watching his eyes drop to her breasts as she leaned towards him. “You’re mine tonight, and I will have my way.” She walked around him and as soon as she was out of his sight she raised the crop and brought it down hard on his cloth covered buttocks.

“Fuck.” He moaned, his fingers immediately moving to his shirt buttons and shakily slipping them free.

Cath walked around him, the crop travelling to the tent at his crotch, where she flicked it lightly, enjoying the broken moan that bubbled from his dry lips.

She walked slowly across the room, sinking gracefully into the recliner that was positioned to the corner of the room, out of the lights reach. She lifted her right leg, opening her thighs giving her men a basic instinct moment, watching both men’s eye’s drop to her crotch, before she crossed her legs almost demurely, struggling to conceal a smile at their actions.

She watched, her own position completely still as the men undressed, noting the difference in both of them as they stripped. Steve was all business, bending at the waist to unlace his boots, stepping out of them and his socks before he slipped his legs out of his pants. Stopping to fold his outer clothes he placed them in a stack away from the bed, his boots beside them before he slithered out of his boxer briefs, folding them and tucking his briefs in his left boot, his socks in right, placing his footwear on top of the stack. He unbuckled his watch and dropped it on his clothes. Standing completely naked at the side of the bed, he clasped his hands behind his back, his gaze focussed on the bed in front of him, his arousal standing proud in front of him.

Cath couldn’t help but let her gaze traverse Steve’s body. He was older than he was when they met and he was starting to wear his age. His body bore many more scars, perhaps more than he should have, each and every scar destroying one more little piece of his psyche. That's how Cath knew that the only scars that really hurt him were the ones that could not be seen, the ones that were inflicted on his heart. The scars that she and Danny had known were there from the start. Together they were finally starting to if not erase, at least ease the wounded soul of the best man either of them had ever known. The thing that surprised her today was Steve’s unquestioning submission and the arousal it had caused. They had never played with dominance and submission before and now she was wondering how she had missed it for so long in Steve.

Danny had been slower to disrobe, his eyes hungrily following Steve’s movements, but now he kicked off his loafers, bent and pulled his socks off. He quickly opened his trousers and pushed them down his legs. His clothes in a pile on the end of the bed, he grabbed the pile and threw them in the general direction that Steve had placed his. 

As Cath watched him, he stood straight, his arms at his side, his arousal full and heavy in front of him, but unlike Steve, Danny’s eyes sought Cath’s out. He watched her, his own need for dominance clear in his eyes. Cath trailed her fingers across her breasts, watching Danny’s eyes follow her fingertips. Letting her fingertips trace across her plump breasts. She had been teasing herself, the stiff lace tickling her nipples every time she moved. She was wetter than she could remember being without being touched, the thong string, pulled taught across her clit and every random touch of lace sending bursts of pleasure to her core. She delved deeper into the corset, her fingers dipped between her breasts and started to retrieve the cocking she had purchased a couple of hours ago. An implant that promised to be imminently torturous to her lover’s control. A translucent ring of silicon with a small bulbous knob at its base. The ring would encircle Steve's erection and slip tautly under his balls, effectively staving off an orgasm that would be almost painful in its intensity. That intensity would be pushed to the limit the moment the ring was initiated. It wasn't just a cock ring. The small bulb would initiate a vibration that would squeeze his cock but more importantly vibrate directly against the sensitive nerves behind his balls, to drive her lover to a level of sexual intensity that he rarely let himself feel. She almost smiled as she spread her legs and hitched one leg over the arm of the chair. Both men's eyes slipped immediately to her core, Danny actually licking his lips in anticipation of tasting her, the cheeky bastard. Cath pulled the ring from the corset and with more confidence than she felt, she trailed the ring across her leather covered belly pausing only long enough to push her thong to the side and rubbed the silicon against her wet folds. She heard the raw growl at her actions and couldn't tell who it belonged too, until she realized that the noise had been pulled from what felt like her soul. Her fingers flicked the ring over and over, her hips lifting incrementally with every stroke. Her eyes glazed, she glanced up at her lovers, their eyes dilated, their swollen cocks leaking precome.

She flicked the silicon object towards her men, watching it bounce on the bed in front of Danny. Danny licked his lips at the ring glistening with her juices. She knew that would inflame Danny's passion when she had impulsively done it. Danny was almost obsessed with oral sex. Steve or her it didn't matter to him, though she suspected that he preferred men. She still dreamed about the night that he had a ‘la petite mort’ moment. They had too much to drink, she and Steve had gone for an impromptu night swim, a la natural of course, and when they returned Danny had been sitting in one of the Adirondacks divested of his clothing. The minute Steve had stood in the water Danny had stalked towards them, dropping to his knees in the shore break and took Steve's limp cock into his mouth. It hadn't taken long for Steve to get with the program, his fingers tangling in Danny's hair, fucking his lovers face. Cath had knelt there beside them, unable to ignore the erotic tableau in front of her. Even with the tepid water splashing against his erectiondidn't wane, if anything it got harder. Steve's movements changed he jerked his hips starting to buck against Danny erratically. Without touching himself, Steve yelled to the sky his fingers tangling in Danny's hair as his semen spurted down Danny's throat, which triggered Danny’s climax his cock pumping globs of translucent fluid across the surface of the splashing water. Before the first sticky glob had hit the water Danny's eyes had rolled back in his head and he tipped backwards into the shallow water. So yeah, Cath was pretty sure that ‘the fruits of his labors’ were a huge fucking turn in to Danny.

Shaking her head to dispel the erotic memory, Cath looked critically at her men, trying to decide where to go from here. Making a decision she turned her attention back to Danny.

“Daniel, Steven looks like he could use some help.”

“Why?” Danny stared into her eyes.

“Your impertinence is boring me Daniel.”

“You’re going to punish me anyway. I may as well deserve it.” Danny tilted his chin in defiance.

“You already do.” Cath stood and walked towards him. “I gave you an order Daniel.”

“So?” Danny’s voice quavered as Cath reached him.

“So?” Cath repeated. “You do as I tell you. When I tell you. Or when you get it, it won’t be Steve’s hand you get.”

“You think that scares me?” Danny breathed.

“No. I don’t. But it should scare you that you won’t be allowed to orgasm until I say so. And the longer you ‘misbehave’ the longer that will be.” Cath walked around him and gave his left buttock on short sharp strip with the crop she still held in her hand.

“You wouldn’t.” Danny hissed as the pain registered as a sharp bright flare in his arousal.

“Try me.” She countered. “Now get on your knees, Steve is going to fuck your mouth until I tell you to stop.”

Cath lifted a pillow off the bed and dropped it between her two men. Danny sank to his knees onto the padding and nuzzled his face in the hair at Steve’s groin. Taking a deep breath, Danny inhaled the sweaty male aroma there, his eyes closing blissfully as he let himself float on a strong swell of arousal, before he moved to lick his tongue along the length of Steve’s throbbing arousal.

A groan tumbled from Steve’s lips and Danny’s gaze immediately flicked up to look into his eyes. Moving lower, Danny opened his mouth wide and sucked Steve’s balls into his mouth, sucking hard, he rolled them across his tongue, knowing how much that turned Steve on. Steve’s hands fluttered in the air over Danny’s head, his fingers trembling, his breath coming in broken panting gasps as he closed his eyes and struggled with his control.

The crop snapped out with startling precision, slicing a red slash across Steve’s fingers, the draft of wind as it passed ruffling the hair above Danny’s ear.

“Hands behind your back, Sailor.” Cath ordered him. 

“Ma’am.” He stuttered as he folded his hands behind his back, immediately falling into parade rest and widening his stance, only to have Danny lick the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole. Steve struggled to stay upright, his knees turning to jelly before he locked them, biting his bottom lip to distract him from the blinding pleasure coursing through his veins.

Cath watched her long-time lover carefully. She had never seen him so turned on from so little touching, the flush on his skin, the cautious breathing, the slight sheen of perspiration on his forehead. She smiled as she watched his teeth worrying his bottom lip, he was struggling so hard to hold on that she was sure her next demand may well be cruel to her lover, but she couldn't relent, not if her plan was to succeed in releasing today's demons.

“Daniel?” she spoke.

Danny continued to lick and suck at Steve’s cock, ignoring Cath’s words. Stepping forward, with one sharp stroke Cath drew the crop up and slashed it down across Danny’s bare buttocks. In his shock at being struck, Danny surged forward, the tip of Steve’s cock pushing into his throat. A garbled expletive was torn from Steve’s throat as he grappled with maintaining his control.

Cath grabbed Danny by the hair and pulled him away, removing his touch from Steve’s body. 

“That, Detective, was your last warning.” Taking one step back she gestured toward the bed. “Put that on Steven and then present yourself for your punishment. Face down on the bed, two pillows under your belly, arms and legs widespread, hands on the headboard.” Cath watched as Danny began to roll the cock ring onto Steve’s engorged dick, his fingers trembling almost as much as Steve’s body. 

As he stood at the side of the bed, Steve did whatever he could to distract himself from the room he was in. It was all a little bit like withstanding torture, the only difference being that he didn’t want to forget a minute of this. So he stood there, his eyes focussed on a point in the ceiling, stripping weapons in his head. A sharp yelp escaped his lips as Cath’s crop striped his buttocks.

“Watch everything he does, Sailor.” She whispered into his ear as she circled him, her own eyes focussed on Danny’s movements.

Steve turned his face towards Danny, his eyes still turned towards the ceiling. Cath smacked the back of his head, hard enough for him to rock forward.

“You will watch him, Sailor.” She leaned up to murmur for his ears alone. “He’s good with his hands isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“You like that don’t you?” Her fingers trailed down his back running over the curve of his buttock and probed between his cheeks.

A garbled grunt was Steve’s only response to her words. Her caressing fingers withdrew only to smack him sharply across his ass cheek.

“Words, Sailor.”

“Y…yes.” Steve swallowed, his mouth as dry as parchment as he struggled to cling to the unravelling strands of his control.

“What are you doing, Detective?” Cath ran the end of the crop along the knobs of Danny’s spine as he leaned forward over Steve his tongue tracing along the length of his penis.

“Your bidding.” He muttered, his tongue flicking out to taste the fluid leaking from the tip of Steve’s cock. “Bullshit,” She growled. “Turn it on.”

Danny squeezed the small bulb and the ring came to aggressive vibrating life. Steve tilted his head back and wailed in what sounded like pure agony, his knees unlocking, he struggled to maintain even a scrap of control.

“On the bed, Detective. Now.”

Taking his own sweet time, pressing the limits of his obedience to the letter, Danny stood. Cath watched him closely. She, they, had never played with bondage or subservience before and Cath knew she was walking a fine line with the both of them, and in fact, herself. Dominance was something that she had never really been interested in one way or another, and she knew any form of bondage would possibly be problematic with Steve, as in the past bondage was always associated with pain and torture for him, Danny was the one wild card in her plan and she had been expecting him to push the bounds of her authority. He was not disappointing her. He wasn’t as disaffected as he would pretend, his skin flushed, his breathing shallow and his penis standing proudly in front of him pearly fluid dripping from its tip.

Looking Cath square in the eye, Danny then walked around the bed and crawled onto the side of it. Pulling two pillows into the middle of the bed, he stacked them together and then lay across them, his arms and legs stretched out like a starfish.

“Is this want you wanted….Mistress?” Danny asked, a note of sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Cath couldn’t decide whether to laugh or punish his impertinent insubordination. In the end all she did was to put her hand in the middle of Steve’s back and push him forward.  
“Your man needs to be punished, Steven.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve’s automatic compliance and physical subservience was a revelation to Cath, she watched as he meekly climbed onto the bed and knelt before Danny’s outstretched legs, his trembling hands folded on his knees, his head bowed. Later, when she wasn’t set to explode without even touching herself, she would explore this new revelation, Steve had always been if not the dominant partner in their own encounters, he was the one that took the lead and directed their activities, always seeking to further her pleasure before taking his own. Yet he was the total opposite with Danny, it was Danny who was driving that ship, almost from start to finish, Steve was not necessarily submissive but instead he was content to lay back and let Danny take his pleasure from Steve. When the three of them were together, he was a pleasure giver, not a pleasure seeker. Content to ensure his partners were sated, his own pleasure a by-product of theirs. Dominance did not come easily to her, but for her men she would do anything, even if she didn't particularly enjoy it, this however was so not the case, the enjoyment was unexpected but it was total.

Watching him now, however, Cath was entranced with his complete and utter subservience to her and by extension Danny. Cath would have to talk to Danny, maybe one day they could swap roles and test Steve’s submission to Master!Danny, but at the moment it was all she could do not to press her thighs together and tempt the waves of pleasure threatening to crest. The actuality of submissive Steve and disobedient Danny made her want nothing more than to push her hand into her thong and finish what she had started right the fuck now. But she had made herself a promise today, this was all about her men and she would get them out of their heads and at least try to get them, or Steve more to the point back onto level ground.

“What are you waiting for, Sailor?” Cath asked trying to ignore the tremor in her voice.

“Permission, Ma’am.” He whispered.

“Two rules, Sailor. No Mercy. No stopping.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve looked up at her, briefly meeting her eyes, his pupils blown with pleasure already.

“Begin.” She nodded to him

Steve wrapped one hand around the back of Danny’s thigh, the warm contact connecting him to his partner, before he raised the other hand above his head, waiting for a long moment he took a deep breath, centring himself before he brought his hand down across Danny’s left buttock.

“Son of a bitch!” Danny exclaimed, his head snapping up off the bed as the sharp pleasure/pain of Steve’s slap arced through his nerve endings.

“Silence, Detective.” Cath used the tip of the crop to play with Danny’s hair.

Steve’s hand contacted with Danny’s skin again this time on the right buttock, Cath watched Danny flinch and tense awaiting the next blow. Steve bless his subservient heart, was staggering his blows, watching Danny tensing and waiting for the next ‘attack’. As soon as the pertly rounded buttocks relaxed, Steve’s hand would flash down and leave a stinging red handprint across the previous imprints.

Cath moved. She slid on the bed, moving until she was sitting in front of Danny, her legs splayed wide, her moist center close enough for her own scent to be filling Danny's olfactory senses, but just far enough away to be out of his reach. She was starting to wonder exactly who she was trying to tease. She wanted nothing more than pressing her pussy against that talented mouth, but this was for her men, she could and would wait. For a while longer anyway. Using the fingers of one hand Cath carded her fingers though his sweat damp hair. The other holding his left hand, her thumb caressing his palm. He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes blown black with unbearable pleasure, she looked away knowing that if she maintained eye contact she would fold like a cheap suit. She had to maintain her dominance if this was going to help at all.

After fifteen slaps, with Steve announcing each one with a hoarse count, Danny’s ass was red and glowing, Steve’s handprints clearly delineated on Danny’s pale, sensitive skin. Dragging her attention from his buttocks, Cath swept her eyes across his tense, hirsute torso to his face. What she saw was stunning to her. Danny’s head was turned towards her, his eyes blown, a tiny ring of crystal blue around the black, his bottom lip swollen, and a smear of blood across it from a tiny wound he had made with his teeth. Seeing her attention on him, Danny mouthed one word. “Please.” 

Cath slipped off the bed and moved to Steve's side. So close that her knees pressed against the mattress. As Steve lifted his hand for the sixteenth stroke Cath flicked out the crop to stop him from falling to strike.

“No.” She spoke. “Do you think he’s been punished enough?”

Cath watched as Steve’s throat worked, watching him struggle to formulate an answer. “Not yet.”

“No?” Cath moved the crop until it was under his chin, effectively turning him to look at her. “How many more?”

Moisture welled in his hazel eyes, his chin moving convulsively as he fought to maintain any type of control. “Five.” His voice was little more than a whisper, his lips barely parting to expel the breath that carried the sound.

“Will that absolve him?” she put a hand on his shoulder, unable to hold her dominatrix role when she could feel the emotion and the pain in the man who was both her best friend and lover. 

“Yes.” The sighed answer came as he bowed his head, the tension that had held his powerful body taut dissolving under Cath’s hand.

“Five it is then, carry on.” Gathering her own emotions Cath stepped back from the bed, chancing a glance at Danny. She had felt his eyes on her during that whole exchange but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him for fear of what she felt would be her inability to stay ‘in character’. What she saw made her throat clench uncontrollably as she struggled to stay in control. Danny, his eyes suspiciously moist mouthed one word at her. “Thanks.”

“What are you waiting for, Sailor?” she turned her attention back to her submissive lover. “Five of your best. Get onto it.”

Hearing the crack of Steve’s fingers against Danny’s ass, Cath’s mind wandered, Danny the cheeky bastard had been completely aware of what she was up to, more than likelyfrom the get go, playing along with her plan to ease their lover’s pain. She made a mental note to thank him more personally later but for now she teased the strands of her persona around herself so she could give both of her men exactly what they needed. Drawing her shoulders back she listened to the sharp crack of Steve’s palm connecting with Danny’s flesh. Even standing at the edge of the bed she was sure she could feel the heat radiating from the delicate skin.

She watched, her eyes hungry as Steve’s hand lifted again, held high over his head. She watched as the muscles in his triceps bunched tightly, the colourful ink on his skin rippling as the muscles flexed.

Steve clenched his fist again and again, his eyes fixed on a spot somewhere between Danny’s shoulder blades. At the moment he determined to be the right time, his fist opened his fingers unnaturally straight, and his arm dropped with the power and speed of an axe blow. Danny’s ass clenched as the blow connected, a muffled grunt escaping his lips.  
Cath knew that Steve was barely even with them any longer, his whole being wrapped up in the punishment of his lover, an emotional payback for the absolute blind fear he had endured that day. At the apex of the fifth stroke, Cath wrapped her hand around his wrist and held it there”

“Off the bed sailor.” She spoke clearly, “stand beside the bed.”

Steve climbed slowly off the bed, his penis leaking as it stood proudly almost against his belly. His breathing labored, his hands shook with the effort not to stroke himself. Cath kneeled on the bed, pushing Danny onto his back, as he rolled over he groaned with the momentary bliss of his erection brushing against the rough bedspread. As he landed none too gently on his back, his cock bounced against his hair roughened thigh before falling forward against his belly. Cath reached out, slowly appraising the treasure had uncovered, and he was not quite as long as Steve, and slender but he was cut and had a delicious curve that allowed him to hit all of the right places. Her hand closed around him, her fingers wrapping loosely before she slid her trip down to the base. Danny's voice was garbled as his hips stuttered toward her.

“Damnit Cath.” He growled.

“Did I tell you you could speak?”

Cath pushed his legs together and without another word she swung one supple thigh over his hips. Facing towards his feet, she rubbed her lace covered pussy over his erect cock, her fingers ringed around the head, her thumbnail innocently scraping across his tip.

“Nth.” Danny growled his hips pushing up to rub against her.

“Patience Daniel.” She murmured as she reached between her legs. Pulling on her thong with one sharp tug the clips discretely unclipped at the sides, the red scrap falling away from her body. Thanking the universe for strippers and their ease of access clothing, she lowered her hips until her molten core was just brushing across the tip of Danny's cock. 

‘Oh fuck, yes.’ Her mind supplied for her and she just barely stopped herself from blurting it out. This really wasn't about her, it was all about her boys and it was going to stay that way.

Glancing to her side she looked at her lover, Steve was standing there, his body trembling with his need, his face creased with concentration his focus on the space directly between her legs. She was glad she had taken the time to remove the tiny thatch of hair, her mound now completely bare to his gaze.. Perspiration beaded on his chest and forehead, his skin flushed pink under his golden tan. Unable to restrain herself a moment longer, she inch by inch lowered herself onto Danny’s thick cock. He might not have the ‘real estate’ that Steve had, but he was appreciably thicker and oh my god did he know how to use it. 

Leaning forward she rocked above him until her thighs were almost parallel to Danny's, her pelvis laying snugly against his, her hands on Danny's pectoral muscles, fingers almost cruelly tweaking his nipples as she fucked him. Danny's breath stuttered as he struggled to remain as impassive as he could under her. Danny, always fighting her instructions to the finest details.

“Steven, teach Daniel a lesson about obedience?”

“Ma’am?” Steve groaned instinctively knowing that somewhere within lay a lesson for him as well.”

“Use your tongue on him.”

Steve moved towards the head of the bed, kneeling and bending forward to kiss his lover.

“What are you doing, sailor?” She caught his hair in one hand and pulled him up to her eye level.

“As you ordered,” He answered automatically.

“Did I say anything about kissing him?”

“But you said…”

“I know what I said.” She cut him off.

Steve tilted his head to the side, confusion sparking in his lust addled brain as he tried to understand her words.

Cath watched him, her hips slowly undulating on Danny, feeling his body tensing under her as he struggled not to grab her hips and pound into her.

“Let me make it clearer sailor.” She paused as she ground down on Danny's cock. “I want you to kneel behind me and nibble on his balls, I want you to fuck his ass with your tongue, and if he behaves himself I'll even let you to lick his cock while he fucks me. Is that clear now?”

Steve gulped in a deep breath of air, before he looked up into Cath’s face. She wasn't sure, but she was almost positive that she had just handed Steve the entirety of his world on a gilded platter. He didn't answer just scrambled down the bed, pushing Danny's legs wider apart so he could kneel between them.

“If you touch yourself sailor, neither of you will come tonight, do you understand me.”

“Yes’m.” His voice was muffled as he pressed wet open mouthed kisses to Danny’s balls.

Danny's hips thrust, his teeth puncturing his lip as he struggled to control himself under the twin assault. Steve's tongue trailed lower, circling his puckered entrance until he pushed his tongue into Danny's body. Danny's body bucked in surprise, almost unseating Cath, who bore down on him, grinding her hips.

“Jesus, fucking Mary and Joseph, please do something. Anything.”

Deciding to move her plan along, Cath began to ride him in earnest, reaching behind her for the hand she could feel on Danny's thigh, she lifted it and draped it across her thigh, leading his fingers to her core, where he diligently set to work, gently pinching and flicking.

“Please, Cath, please.” Danny wailed.

Give him what he wants, sailor,” Cath demanded, feeling Steve's hair abrading her ass cheeks as he pushed his tongue deeper inside Danny's tight channel. One hand deftly pinching at Cath’s clit, the fingers of the other hand clenching at the tender skin of Danny's ass.

“Ohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Danny muttered his voice broken as his fingers clenched around the wooden slats at the head of the bed. His hips bucked upwards stuttering, abortive movements as he struggled to reach the peak he had been climbing towards.

Cath’s pelvis slammed into Danny's as she tried to push them both over the edge. Her own body clenching convulsively around Danny as she fought for the orgasm that was building from her toes. She threw back her head and wailed when Steve's hand left her core, unable to voice a legible order she rested one hand on Danny's chest her fingers roughly pulling at the hair there, her other hand moving between her legs and frantically working at her slick clit. In the next moment she screamed, her voice broken as Steve's finger pushed slickly into her ass and the added intrusion caused her sensory overload, her orgasm broke through her body like a tsunami overpowering her. She fell forward over her lover’s chest, her own body trembling and twitching as she came down from the high.

She clenched her pussy around Danny's still hard throbbing cock, feeling the tremulous shuddering of Danny's body under her still awaiting the promised release.  
“Not there yet? That's a shame,” Cath stated matter of factly as she continued to rhythmically clench.

“Fuck you!” He growled through clenched teeth.

“Careful detective or this will be all you get.”

“You wouldn't!”

“Steven? Clean me up.”

Cath lay on Danny's torso, her mouth seeking Danny’s neck as she spread her legs wide, exposing herself completely to Steve's gaze.

He didn't waste a moment, he leaned forward and with the flat of his tongue licked her juices from Danny's balls, before Steve pushed his tongue into Cath’s already filled pussy, his tongue sliding along the throbbing vein in Danny's cock before Danny almost sobbed with relief, his seed spurting into Cath’s body.

Before he was even finished, Cath disengaged herself from Danny's body and lay on her back on the bed. She spread her legs wide.

“Detective, you made the mess, you clean it up.”

His dick still pulsing sluggish pearls of semen, Danny rolled over slowly his ass feeling like it was on fire. He pressed his face to the inside of Cath’s thighs his tongue extended, plunging into her and swallowing the fluids that remained.

“Steven, do you want to fuck the detective?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Then go ahead, you have tonight but just remember, you are not to come until Danny does.”

“Please no,” Steve whined.”

“Now Steven, or the offer is off the table.”

It was almost amusing how fast Steve scrambled to his knees behind Danny, his hands grasping Danny's raw buttocks and forcing his cheeks apart roughly. With one long smooth thrust Steve was balls deep within his lover, his engorged cock bottoming out and causing Steve to slump forward the clench of Danny's ass momentarily overwhelming his control, unable to stop himself, despite Danny’s exclamation of pain, but he was desperate to stop the orgasm he could feel Steve pulled out, his breathing strained as he drew in great gulping lungful so of air slowly gathering the tattered edges of his control. 

“It feels good doesn’t it, baby? He ass is so tight around you, squeezing you so tightly. You know you want more, want to plunge your big long dick into him, feel him milking you, you can't wait to fill him full of your jizz can you?”

“Nghh.” Steve grunted as he clenched his fingers into Danny's burning ass cheeks holding him apart as he plunged into his lover again.

“Fucks sake.” Danny groaned against Cath’s bare pussy, his tongue plunged in and out licking and sucking and lapping at her juices, he pressed his tongue flat against her clit and rubbed it hard, smirking as he felt the shudder go through her as he abused her sensitive flesh. His cock was hardening again, the pounding of Steve's cock against his prostate pushing him closer and closer to the promised payout.

Lifting his head, his eyes pleaded with Cath, “Please babe, he needs this, let him come.”

“When you do, and only then, you want it quicker? Help him out.”

Danny watched her frowning at her statement, before realized what he needed to do. Resting on one forearm, Danny reached down and took himself in hand. His hand stripped his cock quickly, the motions, fast and efficient.

Steve was behind him, his voice a garbled series of grunts and garbled groans. The coarse hair decorating his snail trail making Danny gasp with every thrust as the thatch rubbed against his tender skin.

“Dannyyy,” Steve sobbed, tears on his cheeks as he struggled to hold on to just one strand of his control, his body beginning to betray his iron will.

“Fuck, fuck.” Danny panted his body overwhelmed by the stimulation, his balls tightening as his second orgasm raced through him. His back arched, he toppled forward his face smushed into the bedding as his cocked pulsed in his hand, the world greying out around him under the weight of his pleasure.

As he became aware of his surroundings again, he realized that Steve was still pounding frantically into his ass, his fingers gripping Danny's hip in a bruising holds, a keening moan tumbling from his lips as he fought to reach his climax, the sobbing sounds of his unravelling control growing more and more broken by the minute.

“Help him, Detective.” Cath spoke, her focus lost as she watched the desperation oozing from her lovers pores.

Scrambling away from Steve, Danny winced as he pulled off of Steve’s cock, his gaze flying to Steve’s face when an anxious wail came from his lover.

He pushed to his knees his hands reaching to cup Steve's face and kiss him, his mouth open and sloppy as he sucked on Steve’s bottom lip, his barely legible words of soothing spoken against Steve’s lips.

“Please D… I can't… I need… pleeease.”

“Shhh, babe, trust me.” Danny’s hand caressed Steve’s sweat wet hair as he tried to regain Steve’s focus.

Steve's eyes stared blankly at Danny, so dilated with passion and need that they appeared completely black. His whole body trembled violently, almost as if he was having a seizure, and Danny wondered briefly if one could overdose on pleasure, but Steve nodded trustingly and leaned into Danny's supportive body, his nose nuzzling into the warm muscular curve of Danny's neck. 

Danny reached down, his hand slipping lower to wrap feather lite around Steve's cock. Steve whined as Danny's fingers found the edge of the cock ring, every minute movement sending electric zings of pleasure through his body. With a quick flick of his wrist he stretched the silicone ring and slipped it off of Steve's dick. Disentangling himself from Steve's octopus arms, Danny bent and without any preamble he closed his mouth around Steve’s cock.

Steve was so close to the edge, Danny's lips had barely passed the head before Steve's orgasm burst through his body. So overwhelmed by the sensations flooding through him, Steve’s eye’s rolled back in his head and he fell, his head bouncing off the foot of the bed as he blacked out, his body falling limply to the mattress. Danny followed him down, sucking on his dick until Steve’s orgasm was over.

Within moments Cath was on the edge of the bed, grabbing Danny and kissing his face. Devouring his mouth, tasting herself and Steve on his lips. She moaned in pleasure as she kissed him. She had never thought it possible, but there was something so hot and so erotic about tasting one lover on your other lover’s lips when their lovemaking was over. Without another thought, Cath straddled Danny's thighs, her wet mound grinding against his semi hard cock.

“Cath….” Danny moaned against her mouth.

“I know.” Cath groaned, intellectually she knew that there was no way that Danny was not getting it up again tonight’ not without a crane, but physically she was so aroused that she couldn't stop her body’s reactions.

“I can't.” His words were little more than his hot breath against her skin.

“I know.” Her hips ground down on him, her body desperation chasing what she needed.

“Steve.” 

“I know.”

Danny reached up and cupped her head in one hand, lightly pulling her ponytail to angle her head just right. As he plunged his tongue over and over into her mouth, he slid the other one between their bodies, subtly lifting her frantic grinding from his over sensitive cock. He slid two fingers into her wet heat, scissoring and thrusting them with little of his usual finesse. He knew instinctively that Cath was beyond the need for gentle stimulation, she needed wet hot filthy fucking to get her off. He fought a moment of regret that he was unable to give her exactly what she needed, his cock twitching at the thought of slamming into the glove tight grip of her body, but instead he fingered her with the desperation of a man who hadn't been fucked to within an inch of insanity not once but twice tonight.

As Danny pressed his thumb against her swollen clit, Cath’s eyes opened wide, she pulled her face away from his, her mouth opened in an o of startled pleasure. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she found better leverage. Her hips lifted and she slammed down onto his hand.

“Danny!”

“I know!”

“Please Danny!”

“I know…”

Danny slid another finger inside her before he started scissors get and thrusting them inside her, his thumb easing its pressure, the loss of which caused Cath to mewl plaintively against his mouth. Grinning at the desperation in the broken sound he took pity on her and scraped his thumbnail against her clit. Almost instantaneously Cath’s body jack-knifed against him her thighs gripping his hips in a painful vicelike grip, her head thrown back as she screamed out her release before collapsing limply against him, her body slack as she struggled to regain her breath.

“Christ on a cracker.” Cath’s breath panted against his shoulder.

Danny chuckled as her hands shakily caressed his back. “Good, yeah.”

Cath leaned back and smacked him playfully, her eyes unfocused and sleepy. “Just good?”

“Will fanfuckingtastic suffice?” Danny leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.

“Indeed, think we should check on our boy?” Cath stroked a stray lock of hair from his forehead before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, her touch affectionate and loving.

“I fucked up today.” Danny spoke, a mountain of regret in his voice as he slid Cath off his lap.

“Kono said as much.” Cath shrugged, “She said that Stevie was all fucked up about it.”

“I know what his problem was, and whilst I respect his opinion, I would do it over again, in less than a heartbeat. I couldn't live without him, or you especially if I can stop it.”

“You don't need to tell me, D, I have the same problem.”

Danny slid across the bed to run his hands over Steve's head, feeling the goose egg where his head had collided with the bed end he frowned. “He's got quite the lump here, think we should wake him?

“He was well and truly out before he went down, I should probably say yes, but he's been sleeping like shit lately, we are both going to be with him. I want to say let him sleep.”

“I'll bed bath him so he doesn't wake up funky.”

“Do you think I overdid it tonight?”

“No fucking way. This was exactly what he needed. It and you were perfect.”

Cath leaned over and kissed her blonde lover. “I'll go get some water and wash cloths.”

“So I get to move gigantor?” 

“That's my plan.” Cath giggled as she flounced off toward the bathroom.

Danny shook his head at her light hearted departure, before he moved Steve closer the centre of the bed. Lying beside him as he waited for Cath’s return, his fingers explored his lover’s relaxed features. His fingertips moved across the slack features and the swollen lips, tracing the long dark lashes against his cheekbones.

“You've got it bad, haven't you detective.”

“And you don't, kitty cat?” Danny countered.

“Touché.” Cath threw him a slightly moist washcloth, and dropped the sheet she was carrying on the end of the bed.

They quickly and gently cleaned the necessary areas and dropped the washers off the end of the bed and brushed over him with a towel. Cath unfolded the sheet with a flick of her wrist, letting it flutter down to cover her men. Standing beside the bed, she unlaced the corset letting the ribbons loosen until it was open enough to slide over her slender hips. Bending at the waist and unzipped her boots and kicked them off. Lifting her arms she untwisted the tightly bound ponytail, before sighing in relief as she fluffed her fingers through the locks. Feeling herself being watched she turned to find Danny watching her, poorly disguised lust shining from his eyes.

“You're kidding right?” She asked, her head tilted quizzically.

“Kitty cat, the body may be down for the count but you could give a dead man wood.” Danny's voice was honest.

“You detective have a one track mind.” Cath retorted as she slid under the sheet on the opposite side to Danny.

She snuggled into Steve, her head in its customary position, her ear on his chest, her hearing filled with the reassuring thud of Steve's heartbeat.

Danny waited until she was settled and passed his arm over Steve, his fingers resting innocently on the side of Cath’s breast. They lay there drowsily, Cath’s eyes blinking closed, Danny’s fingers trailing across her breast when a sleepy voice woke her.

“Cath, Is D okay? Steve's voice was hoarse as he spoke

“He's fine.” Cath soothed, her fingertips gently caressing his chest.

“I'm here, babe.” Danny answered him unable to stay silent at the plaintiff fear in Steve's voice. He snuggled even more tightly into Steve's side.

Steve was quiet for long enough that they both thought that he had drifted back to sleep.

“I'm sorry, Danny. I was terrified that I had lost you. I didn't know how I was going to tell Cath, or grace.”

“I'm not going anywhere you great big goof,” Danny responded his voice thick with emotion.

“I,” Steve swallowed, “I don't know if I could live without you, either of you.”

Both of his partners lifted their heads, eyes shiny with emotion before scootching higher up the bed and kissing him. Neither of them suggested that they would live forever, in their line of work they knew that false promises were pointless. Training didn't always help, neither did luck, but with but with both of them on your side and Steve McGarrett backing you up you had a better chance than most, especially if all three of them had each other's backs.


End file.
